The present invention is based upon the observation that oxygen can have a quenching effect on the molecular luminescence of various chemical compounds and that this effect may be employed for imaging oxygen concentrations of the body portions of animals. Information about the distribution and concentration of oxygen is extremely useful in that it is indicative of tissue structure, anomalies, defects and diseases. The reader is referred to the above-cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,850 for further discussion of the Background of the present invention.
Co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 07/763,184, filed Sep. 20, 1991, entitled Method and Apparatus for Oxygen Mapping discloses improved methods and apparatus for imaging internal body structures of animals. The apparatus and methods disclosed in this application are directed to imaging system in which light focussed through an epifluorescence attachment excites a phosphorescent material within a body portion or tissue. The light emanating from the phosphorescent material is then collected from outside of the tissue.
While the embodiments disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/763,184 disclose a system for detecting oxygen pressure levels, they do not disclose a device which can be used to isolate and measure the oxygen pressure of specific sections of back/portion or tissue sample. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method which could make precise measurements of oxygen pressure. It would further be desirable to provide a device and method which can more precisely control the input of light to tissue or body portions examination when making oxygen pressure determinations.